Shin Megami Tensei: Imago
by PlasmaTelevision01
Summary: When a halftime neurosurgeon halftime psychologist develops a cure to two of the most detrimental ailments in the world... what's there to stop a guy with a difference?


**So i'm gonna try something a lil different. A persona fic using no original characters; that's right, ALL of them are under my ownership unless I make a reference and bla bla bla bla**

It is Soken Shinjitsu's last week of school. He is a thin boy in his teens with thick brown hair and bright blue eyes. Soken commonly sports a red vest with a black undershirt and shorts when it was summer, and a lime green hoodie with beige trousers when it wasn't. He was, quite ironically, frail and sick alot; he is good at sports but it didn't matter. He also has bruises all over him from his abusive stepmother, Yutakana. Soken is also very antisocial (because of this, I guess =T) but has a few friends; the other protagonists of this fic, we'll get to them as we do.

Soken knew it was time to get up, but he was reluctant. His step-mother called from downstairs; "Soken, get your ass downstairs this minute!" Oh, what a dreadful noise to the ears. Like fingernails on a board and forks on a plate mixed together. "SOKEN, DON'T MAKE ME GRAB THE STICK!" Why did his dad marry this son of a bitch? Sure, she has "connections" but god... "SOKEN!" Okay, he better get up now.

"Yes, mom, I'm coming..." he said. Soken has a quiet voice so he couldn't yell. Getting out of his adorable pjs and into his summer outfit, he ran down stairs almost tripping down one of them. He then heard his father. "Ah, Soken. You're awake? {dang it... i'm so sorry}" Soken's father, Nengoro, was a kind father. He was a neurosurgeon and a psychologist and at 37 years of age... still going strong. He had to marry Yutakana because he "needed the "connections"" for unknown reasons.

Oddly enough Nengoro just got home. "Sorry I'm really late. Super duper late. I had some business to take care of," he said. "It wasn't pretty... But I was on TV, though?" Soken's little sister, Cheonsa, replied "Yeah!' She was hugging the dog, Witag. "Yeah, dad... but, why'd you invent a cure? You know how I feel about neurodiversity..."

The night earlier...

Soken said goodbye to his friends as he went inside. Yutakana was asleep in her private room. Soken didn't have anything to do, so he sat down on the couch, turning on the TV. Flicking through the channels, he got to the news station. where indeed, Nengoro was on. What was happening?...

"And now, we go over to our special reporter, Omoshiroi Saihatsu. Tell us, what's happening?" The reporter then turned around, pointing at things, talked about other things, until one sentence caught Soken's attention. "...and national hero, Nengoro, is on. Tell us, what have you done?" "Well, Roi, I believe I've found a cure for autism and schizophrenia. in this jar. *Cameraman zooms in to the glowy substance to reveal a pill* And it wasn't easy, HA HA, lemme tell ya that. I'm going to test it tonight on local school student, Midori Furagu." "Aww... dad's gonna be late tonight. *sigh* I guess, I guess so. Lame."

Present day, at school

Soken sat down for his final lesson for the day: parapsychology (best school ever). The lesson today was about the mentally ill and their experiences. It seemed all too convenient. Listening to the lecture he wrote it all down. ALL of it. After that the bell rang and Soken turned to go home when he was stopped by one of his friends, (Tsukiakari) Kari Inazuma. She is average height, maybe a bit shorter. She sports a sky blue jacket and a blood red shirt with a strpy salmon coloured undershirt. Kari also wears lilac jeans. She has short red hair with an odd bow in it made in tailoring class. Kari also wore glasses; blind without em.

"Soken, remember last night? How your dad was on TV and he said he was gonna try antidote out on "Midori"?" Kari seemed worried; frantic to say the least. "Yeah, what happened-" "SHE WASN'T PRESENT AT SCHOOL TODAY!" Soken was visually shocked. "I know, right?" Kari said. "Well what does that mean?" Soken replied.

"I don't know, but it ain't good."


End file.
